Depraved Desire
by Moony3003
Summary: The Exile is trapped with Atton and relives the same night over and over. Short Oneshot. Contains rape. Please don't read if you don't like.


**Disclaimer: **Nothing in Star Wars belongs to me. Written purely for fun.

* * *

**Warning: **Story contains rape and may be disturbing. If you don't like please don't read.

* * *

Depraved Desire

The cold and sterile surface of Nar Shaddaa lay in silent darkness and the many narrow streets sat empty and cold. Only the odd light spilled from open doorways or windows. Within a few short years the planet had disintegrated into nothing but crime and poverty. It hadn't always been this bad. Sure, the crime continued to be a main problem but it was still accepted as a day to day fact of life because at present there was no one around to haul in the people responsible.

In a small apartment block that overlooked the city, a young man stood at the window as he looked over the planet he once called home. A sigh left his lips. How did things get so bad? He had already tried leaving but for some reason he always returned. There was something about this place that he couldn't forget but he could never work out what he was leaving behind.

"A-t-ton..."

The voice caught the man's attention. He twisted on the spot, turning his back on the window and faced his guest. She was currently shackled to his wall. She still looked just as good as the first day they met. His brown eyes wandered over her striking features.

The woman was tall and her body was slender yet femininely musclier. Her long red hair cascaded down her shoulders, easily reaching her waist. His eyes wandered over the loose curls. Whenever he watched her walk his eyes would be drawn to them. They were bouncy and shiny; perhaps that's why it always seemed to catch his attention and focus.

Her skin shone pale in the white moonlight that poured in through the window. He made sure to keep the lights off since it seemed to hurt the eyes of his guest. He wanted to her to be as comfortable as possible. Besides, being in the dark with the moonlight was quite sexy and exciting.

Slowly, his thoughts went to her very light freckles on her face that were only visible from a very close distance. It made the corners of his mouth curl up into a slight smile. At the moment, his mind was currently focusing on one thing. At first, she had done nothing but refuse him but now, she willingly gave herself over to him. There was no point fighting anymore. She was always going to lose.

Atton Rand walked over to her, his heavy black boots echoing off the four walls. The woman's heavy lidded eyes opened half way and tried their hardest to focus on the man in front of her. She groaned in protest, pushing her back further against the wall as though trying to get away from him but, of course, it didn't work.

Atton got onto one knee and reached his hand out to touch her cheek. The woman flinched as a fingerless gloved hand touched her skin. Atton's head tilted in slight curiosity. Despite everything he had done and the amount of time she had been here, she was still so incredible beautiful and as thoughts lingered on the past his chuckled low in his throat.

"To this day, I still cannot believe that the one person I happened to run into on that god forsaken planet was you, the so called exile." A crude laughter echoed the room loudly, startling Aurora. "You did manage to catch my attention though... walking in with nothing but your underwear on..."

"A-tto-n... p-please..."

Her voice was croaky and her throat sounded dry but it was still clear what she was saying. Atton's smile grew a little. She was begging him. There was nothing cuter. Slowly, Atton's hand moved from her cheek and ran down her side. He chuckled softly as her body trembled beneath his touch. Even to this day, she still hadn't really changed.

"I... I n-ne-need wa-ter..."

"I know exactly what you need," Atton said getting to his feet.

He walked to the opposite side of the room and opened a panel on one of the blank walls. He pressed the small black button in the middle and without any sound, the chains holding Aurora disappeared. She slumped against the wall as she groaned once again; finally able to relax her body the way she wanted to.

Atton walked back over to her and wasted no time in hauling her to her feet and escorting her to the small bathroom. Atton stayed in the room with her, watching, waiting as she went to the toilet and washed her hands. Silently, Atton turned the taps on the bath and filled the water a quarter of the way. He didn't want her getting any ideas.

Aurora managed to stand on her legs, albeit a little shaky and leaned against the wall, pressing her palms against it firmly as though it were the only thing keeping her up. As she watched as the hot water filled the tub, she knew what was about to happen. It happened every single night. It was always the same.

Atton approached her again and took his time in removing her clothing. With each inch of pale, scarred skin that was revealed Atton's breathing got shallower. Aurora knew that this was exciting him to no end. He had wanted her from the day they met and it was still the same.

Once she was entirely stripped of her clothing, Atton moved her into the pristine white bathtub, ignoring her hisses and gasps at the hot water. He knew this was an obsessive pattern. He knew it was the same thing night after night too but he couldn't get enough of it, enough of her.

"You need to be nice and clean before I touch you. You know that, right?" Atton breathed in her ear.

Aurora nodded but she didn't say anything. Her silence earned her another crude laugh. This was the same every night as well.

"Not gonna use your Jedi powers on me?" he asked gruffly. "Remember the first night? You had to be greatly punished for doing that."

Once she was settled in the tub Atton went about cleaning her himself. He knew she could do this but he enjoyed doing it for her. It was the least he could do, right? Aurora covered her chest with her arms and watched as Atton's clothed hand travelled up and down her legs in small circular motions.

When Atton reached her neck, his movements slowed and he fingered the neural disruptor that sat around her neck. It was how he was able to keep her here against her will, make her stay with him. When their previous journey's had come to an end she said she was going to search the Unknown Regions and find Revan but it would mean he wouldn't be able to go with her and he couldn't have that.

And Atton knew that the only place where it would take the Jedi a while to find their fallen friend was on Nar Shaddaa. Atton smiled inwardly. Perhaps that was the thing that kept drawing him back here, knowing that he could shield himself and his prisoners on this planet. No one really took notice of others here. Everyone mainly looked out for themselves and their own interests, careful not to stick their nose in anywhere it didn't belong.

But Atton pushed those thoughts aside once his Jedi princess was clean and ready for him. Without wasting anytime, he moved both of them back into the main room and over to the large bed which took up a quarter of the space. Atton may not have had much but he liked to sleep comfortably.

Aurora bit her bottom lip as she was laid on her back gently. She knew it wasn't going to last though. He never could. Atton's body slid up against hers easily. Her eyes closed at the feel of hardness that already pressed against her groin. She shifted her body but it only created friction. Atton smiled lightly and bent down to gently kiss her neck.

Aurora shut her eyes tighter, her nose scrunching up at the smell on Atton's brown ribbed jacket. Every night he smelt the same too. It was off cheap perfume and smoke that filled the overcrowded paazak rooms, not to mention the cheap booze he would spend the entire night filling up with.

A strong hand parted her thighs and slowly, she turned her head to the side on the pillow. With her eyes closed she could pretend she was with anyone, although it was a hard thing to forget. She had planned on spending one night with Atton. She chose him over Mical, which was a hard thing to do at the time. She hadn't realised his feelings and obsession with her ran so deep. If she had known then what she knows now she would have chosen Mical. He was a safe option, always had been.

And apparently, Atton's jealously knew no bounds, which was news to her but not anyone else. Bao-Dur had spoken to her about Atton's feelings. Aurora hadn't paid much attention at his concerns, thinking that he was being nothing but overly cautious.

Atton entered her body swiftly, taking no time in making in romantic or sensual. He placed his face between her neck and shoulder, breathing deeply and kissing the pale skin every so often. Aurora continued to keep her eyes closed as the breathing beside her got heavier and heavier. For some reason, tonight was different. She couldn't bear to open her eyes.

Tonight, the pleasures were quick and over faster than usual. He didn't last much longer. The thrusts became fast and brutal and his panting only got louder. He brought one arm up quickly and groped her breast, grunting as he came inside her. When the satisfaction from his orgasm left, Atton withdrew from her body and rolled onto his back, still breathing heavily.

Finally, Aurora opened her eyes and stretched her legs flat on the bed. She avoided looking sideways and kept her eyes on the peeling, grey ceiling above them. She remembered when her adventure with the group had ended. A few of them had died and everyone else went their own ways, including herself and Atton. But after a few years, he contacted her, wanted them to meet. She needed time before searching for Revan. It was one journey Aurora knew she may not survive. Aurora eventually agreed to one night together before parting once again.

She scoffed audibly as she rolled her eyes, but Atton was already dozing off. Even after all this time, she still couldn't believe she fell for it. How could she not have seen it? From the beginning she had been warned, especially by Kreia and Mical about what type of man Atton was. Why did she think she could change him? It was foolish. She was a Jedi. The type of people Atton was best at hunting.

Since he caught her the first night, she was still here. Slowly, Aurora reached up and fingered the neural disruptor around her neck. It wasn't possible to take it off. Only Atton could do that. She tried a few times and it did nothing but zap her. She also tried many times to leave after he dozed off after sex, but there was a code on the door. She needed it to leave. Attacking him would achieve nothing. She would still be stuck here.

Aurora sighed loudly. Finally, she turned her head to the side and looked Atton over. Despite his bad personality, he was a good looking man and he knew it too. He was cocky, arrogant and but smooth and confident and quite a good shot with a blaster.

When Aurora knew he was asleep, she reached up with one hand and stroked some brown locks away from his eyes. She wanted him to rest peacefully. It would give her some time alone with her thoughts and it would mean tomorrow would come quickly for him and he would be off to the game rooms again.

A feeling of something close to guilt twinged at Aurora's heart. She knew some of this had to be partly her fault. She did everything to keep Atton with them on the ship and on her side, kept him close during battles, even helped each other when injured. She always kept him close and maybe she gave him the wrong impression.

Without warning, Atton awoke and turned to meet her eye. Aurora instantly looked away and rolled onto her other side. Atton only chuckled softly. He lifted himself onto his elbow and placed his hand on Aurora's side before rubbing his fingers over the skin several times.

_Why am I doing this?_

It was the one question Atton asked to himself over and over. But deep down he knew why. It was simply because he wanted her. He did love her but part of him was sure not many would call it love but he did care about her, though to this day the jealously within him did remain.

Atton breathed deeply as his heart constricted and he felt a wave of cold wash over it. He just wanted to feel something. Anything to make him alive or really human again. Raw sex to do that. Burning fleshing meeting against burning flesh. It poked through his barriers just enough to make life seem real again.

At the moment though, this was how it was going to stay. Perhaps one day his wanton desires for her would burn out but it wasn't today and it wouldn't be tomorrow. Atton sighed heavily as he glanced over his exile once more. At least she was better than most of the Jedi he had captured before.

* * *

**A/N: **I was unsure about the title and the story as a whole but thank you for reading.

**Note: **There is no connection, but the exile (Aurora - name and description) is the same as in my Forbidden story.


End file.
